So you miss me?
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Finished...GotenMarron go to a club. features flashbacks and romance...R&R please...thanks rating for language


'So You Miss Me?'

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ

Pairings:Trunks/made up character, Goten/Marron.

A local karake bar.  Three friends deside to catch up from their daily lives with a drink.  "I mean seriously, how long has it been?"  The woman with straight blond hair spoke.  "Really, I miss you guys."  A handsome purple haired boy said.  "Well, I could definitally get used to seeing you again with or without Trunks."  A dark handsome boy said while smiling at the blond.  

Trunks, the boy with purple hair rolled his eyes.  "Sorry, Goten, but I'm taken."  The girl said with a small smile.  "It's ok, Mar, I know you love me deep down."  Goten said with a sexy grin on his face.  Trunks shook his head.  "How about you Mr. High and Mighty Prince?  Got a girl yet?"  Marron giggled at her purple haired friend.  "Oh, no, my love life does not concern either one of you."  

Marron pouted and Goten sighed.  "That's not fair.  I'd tell you about my love life if…"  Marron interupted Goten.  "You had one."  Marron grinned at her long time friend.  "No, if he told me about his own."  Goten finished.  "Well, unlike either one of you I don't care so this works out good, you don't tell I don't hear."  Trunks laughed.  Marron rolled her eyes.  

"Well, we really do need to set you up with someone."  Marron said glancing around the bar.  "Oh no you don't.  I am perfectly capable of snatching my own dates thank you very much."  Just then a woman began singing a song while couples got up to dance.  "Hey, Mar, want to dance?  Or would your boyfriend get really mad?"  Marron thought a moment.  "I don't think he'd mind."  She smiled seductively.

Goten and Marron had been seeing eachother since they were teenagers.  They liked to keep things interesting so they played little games as if they were just friends.  Trunks thought it was pretty funny at times.  He turned around in his seat to watch his two closest friends dance.

"They've always been like that since they were kids."  He said thinking back.  _"TRUNKS!  Come back with my doll!"  Marron yelled one sunny afternoon at Capsule Corp.  Trunks mother watched the kids sometimes or Videl would.  Trunks was flying in the air with Marron's doll.  Just high enough so she couldn't reach.  Suddenly she grabbed his foot and climbed up the front of him.  "Marron?!  Watch it!"  But Marron was determined.  Trunks held her doll even higher but stayed the same distance from the ground.  Trunks was so distracted by Marron he didn't feel the doll disappear from his grip until Marron screamed with delight.  Trunks looked up and saw Goten with his usual grin holding Marron's doll.  He floated down and gave it to her.  "Thanks Goten."  She said shyly kissing him.  Goten blushed._

'From then on I knew they were going to be together.  Goten and I were both meant to have a crush on Marron but her affections were only meant for Goten.'  Trunks smiled watching how close his friends were in their dance.  Marron leaned up and kissed him much like when they were little then hugged him close.  Goten still had the same slight blush on his face.

Goten hugged Marron and kissed her neck.  Trunks saw her blush and bite her bottom lip.  She spotted Trunks and shook her head rolling her eyes.  Trunks laughed at that.  'Goten always knew how to get to her.'  He thought to himself.  Trunks had gotten over her soon…

"Hey, Trunks."  A girl with red hair said with a smile.  One of Trunks's many girlfriends.  "Hey baby."  He kissed her.  "Hmm, Trunks."  She teased wrapping her arms around him.  He just gave her a smirk and kissed her again this time for a few minutes.  Once the kiss broke she smiled at him.  "See you at lunch?"  She asked shyly.  "Of course."  He spoke sweetly.  She gave him one last quick kiss.  "Love you Trunks."  She said while walking to class.

'Too bad she moved away for college.  She was my favorite.'  Trunks remembered her kisses and her smile the most.  He suddenly came back to reality from a tap to his arm.  "Hey, man you alright?"  Goten asked sitting down with some drinks.  "Yeah, I was just thinking."  Goten smiled.  "About what?"  He asked knowingly.  

"Angela."  Trunks said in a low voice.  "I know.  She left for college a few years ago right?"  Goten asked taking a drink.  "Three years ago."  Trunks said with a smile.  "Three?"  Goten asked.  "It's been that long!  I better get busy then."  Trunks looked puzzled.  "Why?"  Trunks asked.  Goten blushed.  "I asked Marron to marry me."  He said in a low voice.  "Really?  Congratulations.  Where is she?"  Trunks asked just noticing the absense of her.  "Oh, talking to an old friend."  Trunks shrugged.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask her."  Trunks said.  "Yeah, I was beginning to think I wouldn't ask her either."  Goten laughed.  Trunks couldn't help but think back to when they were kids staying at Goten's house for a sleepover…

"Trunks, I want you to be my best man."  Goten said to his life time friend.  "Best man?  For what?"  Trunks asked puzzled.  "The wedding of course!"  Marron said looking dreamily up at Goten who gave the famous grin.  "Ok."  Trunks said.  Goten started talking.  

"Do you take me to be your awful husband and a good one too?"  Marron nodded.  "Yes, I mean, I do."  She said.  "Do I take you to be my awful wife and good one too?"  Goten said to himself while Marron giggled.  "I do.  Now what do I do?"  Goten whispered the last part to Trunks.  

"You kiss me silly."  Marron said biting her bottom lip and having a dreamy look on her face.  Goten's jaw dropped as Marron giggled.  He swallowed really hard and gave a look to Trunks like help.  Trunks shrugged.  

Goten turned to his 'wife' and leaned towards her with puckered lips and his eyes closed.  Marron did the same and they kissed.  Once their lips touched Goten's eyes opened wide at Marron.  She opened one eye then the other and began to laugh so they broke the kiss.  Trunks swore Goten had the funniest goofy look on his face for the rest of the day.

'I'll never forget that look.'  Trunks smiled looking at Goten.  "What's so funny?"  Goten asked.  "Nothing just thinking again."  Trunks said.  Goten shook his head.  Marron came over to them.  "Hey babe."  Goten said kissing her neck again.  Marron blushed.  "You know I hate when you do that in public."  Marron said.  Goten licked his lips and pulled her into his lap kissing her on the lips then neck and shoulder.  "Goten."  She laughed hitting his head.

Trunks and Goten laughed.  "Just remember you love me."  Goten said while laughing.  "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."  Marron said.  Trunks was again reminded…

Marron had just moved into her apartment in the city.  Bra, Trunks, Pan, Uub, and Goten were helping her move in.  Once everything was in the apartment it was almost dark so everyone left except for Goten.

The next day, Trunks and Bra promised to help Marron unpack so they went over to her house.  They figured she was still asleep because her door was locked.  Bra grabbed the extra key under the rug and walked in with Trunks close behind her.  They both went into her new bedroom to wake her up when they found Goten asleep on top of Marron in nothing but a sheet.

Suddenly the couple woke up.  Goten was so surprised he fell off the bed and Marron grabbed the sheet up to her neck.  "Hey, guys."  She said with a nervous laugh.  Trunks was silently laughing and Bra's mouth hung open.  Goten just blushed as he leaned against the side of the bed.

'Come to find out they had been **seeing eachother** for over a month by that point.'  "Well, we had better head back, huh hun?"  Goten asked looking up at his fiance.  "Oh, yeah, but first I have a surprise for Trunks."  Trunks sighed.  "Ok, but just this once where is it?"  Marron smiled.  "She, is right behind you."  Trunks turned around slowly to face his mystery date.

"Angela?"  Trunks asked surprised.  "Hey baby.  You miss me?"  She asked with tears forming in her eyes.  "Marron said you were still single and I thought we could go out sometime to catch up."  She said looking at the floor.  "Yeah, I'd love to.  I missed you a lot."  Trunks said blushing slightly.  Angela smiled.  "Can I buy you a drink?"  Trunks asked while she sat down next to him.  "We're going.  Bye Trunks."  Marron said.  "And buddy, hey, don't do anything I wouldn't do."  Goten winked at Trunks.  "Thanks man, Marron.  See ya in a few weeks."  The couple smiled and left leaving Trunks and Angela to catch up.  "So, you miss me?"


End file.
